Efecto de Dos
by Roselandia
Summary: Por cada abrazo, cada beso, para ellos todos se sentían como si fuera el primero.


**Rose.** ¿Y COMO ESTAN? Bueno ando de ánimos, mi internet funciona y mi imaginación estaba inquieta, adelanté algo de mi fic pero los dedos me picaban por escribir algo en donde Inuyasha y Kagome fueran _**ellos**_, ya saben amorosos, odiosos, amigos pero pareja, todo eso al mismo tiempo ¡Son tan únicos! Esa relación es simplemente hermosa, y bueno tenía ganas también de escribir un Sango-Miroku, denme ideas y yo escribiré de la pareja que deseen (pero no imposibles como Sessh-Kag o algo así por favor, para eso soy realmente mala). Sin más que decir ¡Disfruten de mi pequeña creación!

_Inuyasha y sus personajes de ninguna manera me pertenecen, pero la historia es toda mía._

* * *

Efecto de dos**.**

Kagome le dio una mirada de reojo, sus ojos dorados, su piel bronceada, su rostro sereno y su cabello ondeando desordenadamente con el viento. Sonrió subiendo la comisura de sus labios escondiendo sus dientes que amenazaban con delatar su enorme felicidad, él no necesitaba saber que ella era feliz solo con verlo. Volvió a fijarse en la _otra_ hermosa vista que tenía frente a sus ojos, un atardecer casi traído por los dioses bañado de color oro que se mezclaba con distintos tonos de naranja y rojo intenso, el sol ocultándose paulatinamente tras las montañas y el viento anunciando que la noche estaba más que cerca.

"Es hermoso…" susurró embelesada, se acomodo más en su asiento en el verde pasto y echó las manos hacia atrás para usarlas de apoyo "Hacía mucho que no veía un atardecer así"

"¿Qué tiene de especial?" Inuyasha siguió con su vista perdida en algún punto del cielo, era sorprendente que pudiera estar tan sereno y concentrado en todo a su alrededor.

"Pues… cuando estaba en mi época no podía verlo tan hermoso como aquí, demasiados edificios y poco tiempo para salir de la ciudad a un lugar sin cables ni concreto" casi dolía hablar de su lugar de origen, imposible de volver a estar en él (o por lo menos el pozo no parecía querer funcionar de nuevo) pero la puntada en el pecho se suavizaba cuando recordaba que Inuyasha estaría siempre con ella.

El la miró finalmente, y ella no pudo evitar girar a verlo también "Bueno… puedes ver todos los atardeceres que quieras ahora que estas aquí ¿no? Ya eso no es problema" las mejillas de Kagome se encendieron en carmesí "Te aseguro que todos son iguales a este, podemos venir diario si tanto te gusta"

Eso era impresionantemente dulce, bueno ¡viniendo de Inuyasha lo era! Kagome esta vez se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos, ensanchó sus labios en la sonrisa más enorme y sincera que pudo hacer, sentía su corazón hincharse de pura felicidad y no tenía nada de vergüenza de que Inuyasha la viera de esa manera, no le importaba que se diera cuenta del efecto que sus simples e inocentes palabras tenían sobre ella. Se acercó a él y con ternura y delicadeza depositó un suave beso en los labios de él, sentía la sangre corriendo apresurada por sus venas y sabía que debía estar roja como un enorme y deforme tomate, pero no le importaba, siempre iba a ser así, a eso le había dado el nombre de _-Efecto Inuyasha-_ y estaba segura de que **amaba** sentirse así sin importar cuantas veces lo besara o abrazara, siempre iba a estar igual de nerviosa y enamorada como si todos fueran el primer beso.

Y no pudo estar más feliz al separarse y darse cuenta de que Inuyasha no tenía nada que envidiarle a su sonrojo, su cara estaba más que rosada y sus hermosos ojos dorados brillaban sin poder ocultarlos. Oh si, también existía el efecto Kagome en él, y eso la hacía feliz.

"Gracias Inuyasha" y sonrió de nuevo.

"¡Keh!" él volvió a girar la vista al cielo que ahora empezaba a adornarse de azul oscuro.

Lanzó uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Kagome y la acercó a él, y ella respondió rodeándolo con sus diminutas manos y acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de Inuyasha. Suspiró felizmente y él dejó descansar su mejilla en la cabeza de ella, hundiéndose en su amado cabello azabache y disfrutando de su dulce olor.

Claro, Inuyasha era más especial con ella desde que volvió luego de estar separados tanto tiempo, y desde que ahora eran una pareja o algo parecido. Nunca sería un dulce y empalagoso caramelo, nunca gritaría al mundo que era el amor de su vida, pero ella sabía que la amaba inmensa, descomunal y locamente.

Y ella a él también, y eso los hacía infinitamente felices.


End file.
